


Language of Love

by Ironlegionaire



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Love, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlegionaire/pseuds/Ironlegionaire
Summary: Luz and Amity learn about what love means to the other.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 212





	Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post at https://pyroclastic727.tumblr.com/post/625550073360711680/after-the-events-of-understanding-willow-one-.

With Amity love was about touch.

At first glance most people would assume the young witch hated being touched. With her friends she often kept her distance, often walking or sitting just a few inches away from everyone else. Even with her own siblings she’d often flinch away or shake off their touch.

But as their relationship grew, Luz came to realize how wrong they were. If anything Amity almost seemed to crave touch. Whenever in close enough proximity she’d immediately take Luz’s hand, gently rubbing her thumb along the back of her palm. During their secret book club meetings (which had slowly started becoming more like impromptu dates) she’d snuggle up close to her side. On study dates at the Owl House the two would cuddle up together on the couch, Amity being almost cat like in the way she muzzled close to her.

What Luz had discovered was that Amity didn’t dislike being touched. Rather she simply didn’t give touch lightly. The young witch had never had many positive experiences with touch, her cold and distant parents not being the kind to show such open physical affection. Even the touch of her siblings was unwelcome due to carrying the lingering taint of years of torment and mischief.

But with Luz her icy walls completely melted away. She became extremely affectionate, taking every chance she could to soak up all the physical affection she’d never been allowed. And Luz found that giving her the touch she craved was an excellent way to show how much she cared. A strong hug when she greeted her in the morning, a comforting hand to her shoulder after a particularly rough day, a tender kiss to her forehead as a sign of encouragement when she lacked confidence.

Every bit of touch she gave was just one more way that Lud could say to her “I love you”.

With Luz, love was about actions and words.

As she learned during her period of poorly hiding her feelings from Luz, she was not one for subtlety.

Luz was all about big gestures amd affections. Offers of help that often went above and beyond what her friends or girlfriend would’ve asked. Gifts given with severe thought and emotion put into them. Loving pet names that never failed to bring a blush to Amity’s face.

Amity was surprised at the source of such passion. It was quite a shock to her when Luz admitted how alone she’d been in the human world, never fully understood by either other humans or even her own mother. She’d held all the love and care and passion she’d longed to give to others inside for years until she was finally able to give out to her loved ones on the boiling isles.

Luz was a walking ball of love and devotion and while she might not show it she had a deep desire to recieve the same kind of passion in kind. To have other people show her that she meant something to her and give her a few words about how much she mattered to them. Amity made sure to do just that. When it came to Luz she did everything she could to display her love for her. Love letters that held the depths of her feelings were often put in Luz’s locker. When she saw a new book she thought would peak her girlfriends interests she scooped it up and presented it to her the next day. And on the rare occasion where Luz seemed to doubt herself or worried she wasn’t as good or important to her as she thought, Amity was there whispering sweet affirmations into her ear to ease her worries.

She always found new actions or words that said to Luz “I love you.”

They both had different languages of love but they found ways to speak them to each other.


End file.
